It's time to learn
by Animefreak48554
Summary: Snape is taking Harry in. But Harry can't help but get into some trouble. What will Snape do? Warning: There will be spankings and some dark past and some abuse. So if you don't like it don't read. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Not your decision

**This is my first story!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**I have a lot of spelling and grammar problems so you don't have to tell me about it!**

**My friend and I have a story up about Inuyasha so please look at it**

* * *

"You're going Harry"! Dumbledore says.

"No. I'm not going to go with Snape". Harry said upsettingly.

"It's not your decision"! Dumbledore said with a strained voice.

Harry thought it would be better if he went without complaining more and he started to look down at the ground. Why? Why does it have to be Snape? The one person I hate and he hates me.

"This is so unfair"! Harry says under his breath in an angry voice!

"I advise you not to get an attitude with Snape! He will punish you! He will not put up with this crap! Also Harry life is unfair"! Dumbledore said with a grin on his face

He looked up from the ground with a shocked look on his face. "You heard that?" Harry asked nervously and as his eyes widen and a weird gin appeared on his face!

"Yes I did Mr. Potter and if I may say you may want to think twice before you back talk Snape or me again"!

"Yes sir and sorry sir! I will be going now"! He got up and walked in a rage of Anger. He knew full well he was not going to win this battle and he now Snape would do what the headmaster wanted.

Snape was waiting for the headmaster to call him in to talk. He was not sure why but he thought it was important. As he could hear Potter complaining!

"Snape, can you come into my office"? Dumbledore asked.

Snape get up from where he was sitting and walked into Dumbledore's office.

"So Mr. Dumbledore what is it that you want"? Snape asked in a normal tone voice

"I think you may know why you're here! As I think you heard Harry complaining! Dumbledore stated.

"I do! With how loud Potter was I think the whole school knows! You want me to take in Mr. Potter. But before you ask and, I say yes or no, are you sure about this? Snape was unconvinced that this would be a better situation for Harry. Dumbledore nodded his head. "Ok! I will take Mr. Potter in but there are going to be rules for him and if they are broken, he will be punished". Snape said in a very serious voice

"I know you will have to put him in place sometimes. I believe he is going to see how far he can push you. He is a kid and this is what kids do. You will have to show you care but there will be times when you have to punish him. You will see that he is a good kid and that you and him will teach another! One more thing, call him Harry"! Dumbledore states clearly

"We will see! If he wants me to call him Harry I will but till then he is Potter! If that is it

I will be going to find Potter". Snape says as he turns and walks away! As he is walking away he thoughts to himself "Why does it feel my life is about to get a lot harder now! I better go find him to talk"!

So I started to look in Gryffindor. He is not there. Then Ravenclaw and then Hufflepuff. I looked in all of the houses but my house. I never thought he would be there so I continued to look in the Great Hall and talked to people in the other houses but with no luck. I sighed. "Where did that bratty Potter kid go"? Finally after two hours I started walking back to Slytherin. When I get to my corridors I see a person. I walk closer and I see it is Potter! Potter has his face in his knee and I hear sniffling. I start thinking that the anger has turned in to tears. I start walking towards him. As I get closer I start looking at him and he looked disoriented and looked like he was going to die. Finally I say, "Potter we need to talk".

As I said that he jumped as if he was shocked by my voice. I don't know why; I mean this is where I live for the school year. As he looked up I saw his face was red. His eyes and nose and cheeks were blood shot. At that second, I know he had been crying for a long time. But it did not make a difference. Crying was not going to make me go back to Dumbledore and say "I don't want Potter". He can cry all he wants but it is not going to make things better.

Finally Harry says "Yes sir! We need to talk"! Potter gets up covering his red face and looking at the ground as he walks by me and into my corridors.

I think he didn't want me to see him crying but it was a little too late for that. Snape thought to himself. He sighed and said "let the fun begin"!

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon!

Please comment and tell me what you think!


	2. The talk

**Hi and thanks to all that like this story!**

**Sorry about my spelling a grammar but I'm working on that**

**I don't own Harry Potter and this is all for fun!**

**So to all the are reading thanks and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Harry and I walked in to the corridors. Harry sat in a chair and went into the position he was in outside my door. After a few minutes of awkward silence I finally started to talk.

"Potter?" Snape said sitting in a char across from him.

"Yes Sir?"

"There are going to be rules and punishments if you break them." Snape said in a cold voice so Potter would know he was serious.

"But I don't want to go with you so leave me the h*** alone. You don't want me so why take me. I don't know why a lonely, old, miserable person like you would take me in"! Harry said. By the end he was yelling and out of breath.

"Ok you little brat, you need to learn some respect. You will respect me"! obviously annoyed by the boy's comment. He gets up and walks up to Harry. He lends in close to Harry's face, so close their noses are almost touching.

"Rule number 1; you NEVER EVER talk to me like that again and you will show me respect when you talk. That means even when we are alone you still say sir! You got that little boy"? Snape says in a cold hearted, annoyed voice!

"No! I don't want to go with you"! Harry yells at the top of his lungs.

"Fine! You are staying with me so get over it. And I think it is time for your punishment for being disrespectful again"! Snape stated turning around and trying to calm down. I believe a spanking is needed. He turns and faces Harry again. Go to my room. Stand in the corner and wait.

"No! Why would I do that"? Harry points out and is clearly upset.

"You're adding on to your punishment"! Snape says looking up at a clock.

Harry grins and starts to walk but turns to face Snape and asked in the nicest tone possible at this time. "Where is your room"?

Snape points to the first door on the left. Harry walks into the room. Closes the door and goes to the corner. He thought to himself. "Why? Why was I so stupid. I did this to myself. I didn't want to live with him but yelling at time is not going to help. In fact, it made it worse. We were only going to talk and now because of my idiot moves and big fat mouth, I'm being punished". He starts to feel tears in his eyes. "Why am I crying? The spanking has not even started"! He replayed this over and over in his mind for 20 aggravating minutes.

After 20 mins Snape thought that was torment enough! He should have thought real well on it. Snape get up and walks in the room and closes the door. Harry jumps as he hears the door closing but stays in the corner.

Snape sits on the bed and starts to talk in a clam voice. "Harry James Potter"?

"Yes sir"? He barely said because he started to cry again.

"Do you know why you're about to be punished"?

"Y-Yes s-s-sir"!

"Why"?

"I was disrespectful and mean". Harry states crying.

Yes that is why. "Now Potter come over here".

Harry walks very slowly toward him.

"S-s-s-sir"?

"What is it Potter"? He asked trying not to scare him.

"Can you please call me Harry? I really don't like being call by my last name all the time". Harry stated with pleading eye. He was also trying to get out of the punishment but Snape only answered the question.

"Sure Harry"!

"Harry please put yourself over my lap"!

Harry did as he was told!

"Harry this spanking will be bare because I want you to learn from this". As he was saying that he pulled the boys pants and boxers down!

Harry imminently felt embarrassed as he felt the cold air on his bare bottom." Why? Why does it have to be bare"? Harry asked in a whimpering voice.

"I think I explained that already Harry! Are you ready to get this over with"? Snape asked unsure because Harry was crying again.

"Ye-Yes s-s-s-sir! I wa-want to get th-this o-o-over w-with"? Harry said with his eyes closed and his blood shot face pressed against Snape's pants leg.

Snape sighed! Snape started thinking "How can a boy have mood swings like this. Why did he have to be so disrespectful earlier"? Snape shake his head. "He had to do this. This is for Harry's good even if he doesn't believe it right now. One day he will be thankful for this". After he was done think he started. He took his hand high in the air and brought it down hard. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. After 6 smacks with Snape hand Harry couldn't take it and started to whimper. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. After the first 20, he started kicking and squirming. Snape pined his arms to his back.

"Harry if you continue kicking and squirming the punishment will be longer and worst".

Harry imminently stopped kicking and squirming after Snape said that.

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Harry was crying as hard as he could now. Snape was shocked that Harry was sobbing like that but he had in his head he would stop at 40 smacks and his bottom would be red. Not the pink color it is now. So he continued. Smack, smack, smack, smack. After the first 30 were over, Harry had gone limp and was sobbing uncontrollably now. Snape thought the last 10 should go on his sitting spot. So Snape lowered one knee and put the other one up. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. After that he stopped. Harry was still sobbing and didn't know Snape had stooped. -5 mins later- Harry was still sobbing hard so Snape started to rub small circles on his back. -10 mins later- Harry finally stopped sobbing. There was only sniffling now and again. Snape then put Harry's feet on the floor. And give him a hug. Harry was happy to get a hug. Harry then took a second a pulled up his pants and boxers. Harry make a funny face. Snape asked laughingly "So does it hard"?

Harry gives him a mean look and replies "No I was cry for the fun of crying. Yes it hurts".

"Good then. I know I did a good job". Snape stated

"Hahahaha, soooooooo NOT funny"! Harry yells.

"Watch it boy"! Snape says in a cold, mean tone.

"Yes sir and sorry"!

"Harry! You and me need to talk. No yelling and no complaining". Harry nodded.

They both walked out of Snape's room and into the dining room. Snape sat down and into a chair. Harry was hoping he could stand but Snape said "sit". Harry whimpered as his bottom touched the chair. Snape give Harry a second to adjust and situate.

Snape asked "Harry was that your first spanking"?

"Yes sir"! Harry said looking at the table.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you". Snape stated coldly.

"Yes sir"! Harry looking up as he said that.

"Harry. We have one more week before school gets out for the summer so I'm not going to give you new rules for my house now. I will do that when we get to my house. I have two rules for the last week. Rule number 1: Be respectful. Rule number 2: Behave. Can you do that"? Snape asked. Snape was looking into Harry's eyes to see if he was lying.

Harry replied "I'll try but I make no promises"!

Snape was really pissed at that reply! "Oh! Nice answer, you have 5 seconds to change that answer or we can go back to my room".

Harry's eyes went wide and said "No I'm ok. I'll be good! He said with a fake smile.

Snape give a fake smile back. Then said "that is good. Outside of class, this is the last time I want to see you till next Friday! Now then, go back to Gryffindor. It's about time for lights out"!

Harry looked at a clock on the wall! "Yea, your right. I have to go". Harry got up from the chair and said "good-bye". Then walked out the door, to his room, and then sleep on his stomach that night and he hoped that his bottom would be ok.


	3. Going home

**Hi, sorry it take so long but here is the next part.**

**Tell me what you think. I spelling and grammer is bad. So you don't have to tell me. I'm writing this so I can get better.**

**Also this takes place in his 2nd year**

* * *

The week went by without any problems. Harry was good and Snape was happy that his life was still normal. Today was the day the students and teachers went home for the summer. Snape was ready to go but Harry was not so prepared to leave. Snape walked to Gryffindor's house.

"Harry, ready to go?" Snape yelled up stairs, happy that he could go home.

"Yea!" Harry said in an upset tone. Snape knew Harry would be upset so he was not surprised. Harry walked down the stairs with his face down. As he passed Snape, he said very softly, "So my miserable life with the git starts." Harry didn't know why he said that so close to Snape, but he did. Harry thought it was soft but it was not soft enough.

Snape walked in front of the boy, and put his hands on the boys chin, lifted the boys face up so Harry was looking into his eyes. Snape said in a tone that would scare anyone. "You want to say that to my face? Here is your chance. I'm all ears because I don't think I heard you correctly."

Harry started shaking and tried to talk. "I – I - I'm sorry!" He stumbled out.

Snape turned his head a little and said "I don't think that is what you said. Let's try that again what did u say"?

Harry looked down and asked "Do you know"?

Again that did not answer my question, so I have a idea why don-. Snape was cut off by Harry saying "I'm sorry for what I said and what I called you". He was still looking at the floor.

"Are you going to talk to my face or you can till me what is so great about the floor? Then till me what you said"? Snape was getting inpatient. Harry looked up but said nothing.

"Ok"! Snape looked at him and said "hands on the wall".

"No. I'm sorry". Harry's had tears in his eye.

"It is a little to late to try explaining". Snape stated coldly.

"What? Why"? Harry asked

"Do as I say". Snape hissed giving harry a cold look. Harry put his hands on the wall. Snape take off his belt. Snape raised his belt high and lowered it fast. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Harry started to fell the pain. smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Harry bottom was a pink color when he stopped and he was crying. Ok, Harry your done. Harry turned around fast to see what he used because if how bad it hard.

Harry looked. "When did you take off your belt? Harry asked whimpering form the pain.

When you turned around. Snape stated as he put his belt back on.

Why did u use your belt? Harry asked unsure.

You need to learn that you can't talk to me like that. Come along. We are going to use my fireplace and floo to my house. Snape took out his wand and made Harry's things come down stairs and he shrank them. Snape then turned around and started walking to his corridors. Harry followed right behind. Not wanting to make more trouble for him self. He sniffled now and again. Harry keep his face down and month shut. Within mins they were back in Slytherin and in Snape's room. Harry was looking around the room. Last time he never looked around because he was to upset. He only saw silver and dark green on the wall's and floor but he understand. That was all he saw before Snape called him.

Harry time to go. Snape said

"Ok". Harry said Harry walked into the living room and saw the fireplace.

"Harry you are going first". Snape stated.

Harry got a handful of floo and said "Severus Snape's house." Harry walked out of the fireplace and saw Snape's living room. There was Slytherin silver and dark green on the walls. The floor was dark green too. The living room had a T.V. and a couch.

"Wow the house looks so big." Harry said.

"So, you like the living room?" Snape asked with a smirk. Harry nodded.

"Do you want a tour?" Snape asked.

"Yea!" Harry replied with a smile on his face. Snape was surprised that Harry was so happy, but didn't think a lot of it. Snape began the tour.

"This is the living room, to the left is the kitchen and dining room, to the right is the bathroom, upstairs the first room is yours, second room is a guest bedroom and the third room is my room. All the rooms have bathrooms, ok?"

"Yes sir, but can we go into my room?" Snape nodded. They walked in and Harry sighed at the colors.

"What's wrong Harry?" Snape had a confused look on his face.

"The colors on the walls and the floor. The whole house is Slytherin but can my room be Gryffindors colors, please?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so!"

"What! Why not! Please!" Harry pleaded with his eyes and put his hands together.

"Not right now, maybe in the future when you have been more respectful to me. For now, get unpacked." Snape had shrunk Harry's luggage and put them in his pocket back at Hogwarts and was going to give them back to Harry. He made them into their regular size and put them on the floor. Harry was furious that Snape would not change the color. Was it that big of a deal to change the color? I'm going to teach him a lesson, Harry thought to himself.

"No! I'm not going to unpack. I'm not going to listen to you until you change this d*** wall paper". Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. He turned around so he was not facing Snape.

"Watch your month little boy". Snape face was in rage at the ungrateful boy. He walked up to Harry so they were toe to toe.

"Make me you old git". Harry hissed. His face was squinted up.

Snape take Harry's wrist and pulled him to the side a little and give him 10 smacks to his bottom. "You want to try that again". Snape said giving him a deadly look that scared all the kids at school.

"NO! I WANT GRYFFINDOR COLORS"! Harry yelled again but this time he was a little shaken up by the smacks to his bottom.

"Well, you little brat, you had a chance to get out of a spanking but it looks to me that you are in need of one pretty badly". Snape said.

"Never mind I will live with the stupid Slytherin colors. This is great". Harry gives Snape a fake smile.

"No. Harry you need this. So go stand in the corner. I will be right back". Snape walked out of the room, down the stairs, and sat down in a chair in the living room. Snape sighed and said "I have a little brat on my hands".

Harry was up in his new room. He was in the corner thinking about what he did, and why but he didn't know why. Wow this sounds a lot like the first time.

-10 mins passed-

Snape get up. He took off his belt and started walking up the stairs. He thought to himself "this boy will learn how to talk to me". He got up the stairs and opened the door.

Harry turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw the belt. Harry began to plead. "Please no. Not your belt. I'm sorry for acting like a 5 year old. Please no. It hurts to much". Harry begged.

No! Harry you need to know you can't talk to me like that. Snape give. "Let us begin". Snape sat down on Harry's bed. "Harry put yourself over my lap". Harry was to scary to move. "Harry you don't want me to have to get up and put you over my lap". Harry was still to scared to move or talk.

Fine Harry! Snape got up and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed. Snape sat down on Harry's bed and put Harry over his lap. Harry pressed his face against Snapes pants leg. His hands were also holding his pants leg too. Snape then pulled Harry's pants and boxers down. Snape took no time before he started. Snape took the belt high and brought the belt down hard. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Harry's bottom was a light pink. Harry was crying but felt to guilty to ask him to stop. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Harry was sobbing so hard now. Snape thought about stopping but didn't. smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. His bottom was a dark red so Snape turned his attention to Harry's sitting spot. Snape put one knee down and the other up a little. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Snape put the belt down and started to rub circles on Harry's back because of how bad he was sobbing. It took Snape 10 mins to get him to relax a little. Snape looked at the clock. It was 3:43. Snape put Harry on his feet. Harry had stopped crying but when he put his pants and boxers back on he felt it and Harry know he would be feeling it for a few days. Harry walked around and was rubbing his bottom.

"Harry come back over here. Snapes voice was relaxed. Harry came back over to Snape and was looking into his eyes.

"Harry you are grounded for the rest of the day. So you will be in this room till dinner and then you will go back to your room. You got that" Snape asked.

Yes sir. Harry answered.

Snape got up and walked out of the room. Harry walked around the room and finally unpacked and looked at the room and was trying not to think about his sore bottom. At 6 Harry was called down to eat dinner. Dinner was quit and after he was done he went back to his room. At 8 Snape came in.

What's up Harry? Snape asked

"Not much. I love sitting in my room bored out of my mind". Harry stated rolling his eyes at the question. "Is there something you need"?

Yes there is. Tomorrow we have to talk about rules and maybe it will help you stay out of trouble. Snape stated

Hey! I don't find trouble, trouble finds me. Harry said. He started laughing after you said that. Snape looked at him and he stopped laughing. Ok sir! Harry give him a fake smile. Snape got up and walked out.

Harry thought "What will tomorrow bring"?

Harry laid in his bed till 10:30 and then finally get to sleep.

* * *

**So what will happen tomorrow? I don't know what to say but it will be up soon.**


	4. Time for rules

**Thanks for reading my story. I love for people to review.**

**If you didnt know I will be uploading every month.**

**Im also writing a new story so that will be up soon.**

**I hope that I can upload more then 1 chapter a month so I will try.**

**But here you go. On with the story.**

* * *

"Harry? Harry, wake up!" Snape said shaking him lightly. Harry's eyes slowly open.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Harry responded sleepily.

"You need to get up Harry" Snape demanded.

"What time is it?" Harry was trying to find his glasses.

"7:30 in the morning!" Snape answered. Harry threw the blankets back over his face and said "It's too early, this is summer. I want to go back to sleep" Harry complained.

Snape didn't really understand what Harry said but he took the blankets and put them on the floor. Harry shot Snape a pissed off look. Snape grinned then said "Harry, breakfast will be ready soon. Be down stairs at 8:00am to eat." Harry slowly made his way down stairs at 7:55 and sat down at the table. Harry was yawning. Snape sat down at the table at 7:58. Breakfast was served on the table with pancakes and they began to eat. They finished eating around 8:30.

"Harry, you can go up to the living room and sit down."

Harry sat on the couch, but after a few minutes he fell back asleep. Snape had been doing the dishes and was cleaning them. It took him 15 minutes to finish and he walked into the living room. Snape started to chuckle at the sleeping boy.

"This boy is in for a rude awakening." So he walked back into the kitchen and got a glass, put some ice cold water in it, walked back in the living room. Snape whispered in his ear "you need to wake up." Harry was in a really deep sleep and heard nothing. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Snape poured the cold water on Harry's head. Harry's eyes shot wide open. He was so cold he started shaking when he spoke. "W – w – why did you do something so stupid?"

"Harry, watch it, you are asking for trouble" Snape warned.

Harry grinned and with a bit of sarcasm, "W – what ever you say."

Snape felt a little sorry for the boy. "Do you want to go change clothes?"

"No, I would r-rather sit here f-f-freezing. This is the hi-hi-highlight of my morning." Harry said in a very sarcastic tone, and with an attitude.

Snape knew that he didn't really mean it but thought he should continue and not let him change if he was going to act like that. "Well it looks to me that you don't want to change so I will continue."

"No. pl-please let me change Snape" Harry pleaded

"Well-" Snape started but was cut out.

"Do you what me to be s-sick" Harry asked

"Ok, you have 5 minutes" Snape said.

"Ok." I ran up stairs and into my room. I was not going to stay in this cold wet t-shirt. Just to piss him off for what he did to me, I changed into Gryffindor colors. I thought to myself "I'm going to piss him off now, and he can't do anything about my clothes because he ruined my clothes earlier." Harry grinned as he walked down the stairs.

"Harry!" Snape gave him an aggravated look.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"What is with those atrocious clothes you're wearing?" Snape hissed.

"What, these? I've had them for years. I think they're so adorable." Harry said sitting down on the couch.

"Harry, shut up."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Harry was still not sincere.

They both took 2 minutes to calm down. Then Snape started talking.

"Harry, we need to talk about the rules of my house." Harry nodded. "Maybe then you will stop getting in trouble."

"Ha ha ha. That was so funny." Harry was being very sarcastic. Snape started laughing for real. He thought it was very funny. Harry coughed, then said "Continue." Snape started again.

"Oh yes. Rule number 1. You will not cuss. 2, you will show respect. 3, you will do 3 hours of homework until you are done. From 10 to 12 am, then you eat lunch. Then the last hour from 1 to 2. 4, you will be in bed by 10:00pm and up by 8:00am. Then there are the things that you know will get you in trouble and over my knee. So think before you act, got that?"

Harry was in shock at the homework and bedtime. "Do you think I'm 5?" Harry yelled.

"You like to act like one." Snape yelled back

"I only act like one because you treat me like one!" Harry stated. "No, I will not do homework at what ever times you feel. That is my decision, not yours. Another thing, I don't go to bed at Hogwarts at 10:00, why would I start now?" Harry raged.

Snape sat across the room from Harry and started talking. "Sigh. Harry, you know doing something like that would get you into trouble. All you do is get yourself in trouble. That is why that there are some rules with a starting time and an ending time. Maybe in the future we can talk about the rules, but for now we're not negotiating this. You have no say in this." Snape was very calm when he said that. Snape got up and stood in front of Harry. Harry looked up at him. He had a smirk on his face so Harry knew it couldn't be good.

"I think it is time for a punishment. This happened yesterday, so I believe by now you know what to do. Go up the stairs to your room, stand in the corner and wait. As Harry waited, guilt sat in. Snape is the only person that is trying to help and all I do is mouth off. After thinking about why he was so mouthy, he understood. No one cared to punish him for a reason. He never had any rules to follow, so he never breaks them. He always did what he wanted and now he knew he had to change. As he finished his thought, Snape walked in.

"Harry, come out of the corner."

"Sorry sir for what I did. I was wrong." Harry's voice cracked and you could her how nervous he was.

"Harry, whenever I finish punishing you, I'll forgive you, but I had to make you understand that there are things you can't do. This is big for you and me. We both have things to learn. I'm going to punish you when your behavior is unacceptable. I don't want to make this a every day thing.

"Well, you don't have to punish me today. You can give me a warning. My butt would thank you." Harry responded. Snape started laughing then said "no." Snape sat down on Harry's bed. "Harry, come here." Harry did as he was told.

"Do I have to pull down my pants and boxers?" Harry asked unsurely

"What do you think?" Snape said

"Yea?" Harry nodded

"Correct" Snape replied.

Harry pulled his pants and boxers down, then put himself over Snape's lap.

"I'm happy to see you remembered and can do as you are told." As he said that Harry put his face on Snape's pants leg. Snape thought to himself "looks like this is going to be the same way every time he gets a spanking."

"I'm going to start" Snape warned.

"Ok." Harry waited for the first hit.

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Harry knew Snape was using his hand but it hurt so much. Harry started crying. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Harry's bottom was turning red and Harry could feel it. He wanted it to stop but it didn't. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Harry was sobbing and wanted to kick his legs around, but knew that was a bad idea. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Finally, he started to feel small circles on his back and he knew it was over. IT took about 5 minutes, but he stopped crying and put his pants and boxers back on. As Harry was doing that, Snape said "I hope this makes you think twice next time and I hope you know you can talk to me, and you're not grounded this time." He turned to walk away but turned back around when Harry started to talk.

"Thanks. Oh right, I have a question. I can't find my wand, have you seen it?"

"I have it. You don't need it and when you act your age, you will get your wand back. I don't believe that you deserve to have it."

"What? It is my wand. I bought it with my money that my mom and dad saved for me.

"I don't care who or what bought it. A wand is a privilege, not a right.

"But…" Harry started.

"No buts! The rules start today, so after ten you better start your homework." Snape walked down the stairs and Harry was not far behind him. By this time it was 9:45am. Snape sat down on a chair and Harry sat down on the couch. Snape started to read the newspaper and Harry day dreamed until 9:55am, then Harry asked "do I have to do my homework in my room or can I do it here in the living room?"

"I don't know. I think you should do your homework in your room." Snape said with a straight face and not looking up from his newspaper.

"Please! Pretty please? I don't want to be in my room by myself for 2 hours and not see someone. Harry was looking down with a sad expression on his face.

"You will only see me!"

"You are better than no one!" Harry's eyes were starting to water.

"Oh. Ok, but you have to behave and do your homework" Snape said soft heartedly.

"Thank you! Harry ran up stairs to get his homework, came back down and started right at 10. After the morning, the day was ok. Even the week was perfect and we had no problems. He did his homework, he went to bed on time, got up on time, and still did not get his wand back, but he got his broom. Snape thought to himself "I wonder how he will act when my god child comes to stay with us."

* * *

**So what did you think. Who is the boy? It is about to get a lot more interesting for Harry. Only time can tell who he is. In the next chapter you will find out.**


	5. Friends! NEVER!

**Hey. Im so happy to have this up. I really think that you all will like it. This is also pretty long for me. **

**WARNING Abuse and talk of Abuse in the next Chs. So if you dont like it stop reading. This is a pre-Warning. **

**I hope you all still like this. **

**And on with the Story... **

* * *

It was early in the morning, but not to early. It was already 10:30am and Harry was in the living room working on his homework, but today was the day. Snape knew he had to tell Harry.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something." Harry was sitting on the couch and Snape sat down in the chair.

"What's up Snape – I mean umm... sir. Sorry." Harry asked before Snape could reply. Harry started rambling. "Am I in trouble? Am I going to be punished? Harry looked down as he talked.

"No! Harry you are fine, but my godchild is coming until the last week of summer. Can you at least try to get along?

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"You will find out soon enough. He will be here tonight for dinner" Snape replied

"Oh, ok. I wish I knew who he was."

"I'm not going to tell you, you will find out sooner or later."

"Please? It's not that big of a deal."

"Could you shut up? I knew I should have told you later."

"But the anticipation is going to kill me!"

"Well, if it kills you, you won't be dead for too long."

"But you're such a Slytherin."

"Of course I am, I'm the head of the house! I'd rather be a snake than have the loyalty of a rock." Snape replied boldly

"Is that directed towards my house?"

"Of course it is! Who else has the loyalty of a rock?"

"Lions have the loyalty way greater than snakes! It's rock solid!"

"How did we get the houses into this conversation?"

"I don't know" Harry shrugged smiling.

"Get back to doing your homework."

-30 minutes have passed-

"Harry, how is your homework coming along?"

"ehhh…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's just boring, but I finished up your homework basically."

"Oh good, let me see."

"Ahh – that's ok, no need to check it." Snape walks over, grabs Harry's paper to see what he wrote.

"Problem number 1. You drew a flower. This doesn't answer the question. Problem number 2. There's a butterfly. Problem number 3. There's a question mark. Problem number 4. Hey look, words. Let's see what they say. 'This is too hard. Whoever assigned this homework was a complete and idiotic moron. Completing this is impossible. I really hate this homework.'" Snape turns to the left to look at Harry. He is whistling in the corner, pretending nothing is happening. "You know you can ask for help, right?"

"Yea, but you know it has an answer. I did answer every one of them." Snape nodded and ripped up the paper. "What did you do that for?"

"This homework is begging for a zero at the beginning of the school year. Get a new piece of paper." Harry got out a new piece of paper and started over. The rest of the day was normal, until they hear bang bang bang on the door at 6:00 pm.

"Harry, you want to go get that?" Harry nodded and got up off the couch. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe, never in his lifetime did he think it would be Draco.

"What the h*** are you doing here you son of a b****?" Draco yelled.

"I was about you the same thing you b****, so why don't you just go f*** off." Harry responded. Snape and Lucius entered as their sons were saying this. Both of them didn't like to hear them cussing.

"Now I know we didn't hear you both cuss, did we?" Lucius and Snape said.

"Sorry." They both replied. Snape and Lucius were upset and both boys were backhanded across the face.

"I hope you both learned your lesson and got that out of your system." Snape said. Both boys had red marks across their faces, but said "ok."

"Why don't you two boys go get yourselves settled at the dining table?" Snape pointed to the table as he was talking from the living room. Both boys sat down at the table as the two adults started talking for a few minutes. In that time period Snape was given Draco's bags. With the flick of his wand, they appeared in the guest bedroom. They both said their goodbyes and time continues on.

"You got me in trouble you half-wit, half-blood." Draco hissed as pain shot through his cheek

"Well, I would rather be a half-blood than a pure-blooded idiot." Harry hissed back.

Snape closed the door and walked into the kitchen. Both boys were glaring at each other. Snape of course noticed this and told them both to stop glaring. Snape sat down at the table and started to eat as did the boys. Draco was still insulted by Harry's comment and kicked his leg under the table. Harry was now upset and started kicking Draco. This went on for 5 minutes until one of the boys accidentally kicked Snape's leg. Snape was very upset by this and asked who kicked him. Neither of the boys responded.

"So how long were you two playing footsies with each other? Snape asked in a rather claim voice"

"We are not playing footsies!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah, never!" Draco responded with Harry.

"So how long were you two up to this little game?" Harry and Draco looked and each other and replied "5 minutes" Snape looked at them both shocked at the length they were kicking each other. Snape stood up and walked towards the living room and sat down.

"I want both of you boys to stand up and come into the living room."

Harry was wearing dark blue jeans with a Gryffindor colored shirt, while Draco was wearing a black t-shirt with green colored shorts. As they both stood up, it was obvious that Draco's legs were red from the kicking. They stood right in front of Snape.

"Harry, pull up your pants leg." Harry did as he was told. Both of the boys legs were swollen and red. "What were you boys thinking!" Both of the boys took a step back. They were shaken up. They didn't know if it was a rhetorical question or if it was serious. Harry, being the smart-a** he is, decided to break the ice.

"Well, you see, what I was thinking…" Harry was interrupted by Snape

"Harry, stop being such a smart-a** and start listening to me. I'm tired of your bulls***!" Snape yelled at the top of his lungs. Harry and Draco were shocked.

Harry replied with a smirk on his face. "I thought one of the rules of the house was not to cuss."

Snape thought about replying to Harry with more rage than before, but instead he had a better idea. Even though Draco wasn't arguing with him, they were going to get the same punishment. Since they are fighting together, they get punished together. He turned to Draco and said "You might want to shut Harry up since he's adding to your punishment as well."

Draco goes to Harry and yells in his ear "I want to get this through your thick skull, SHUT UP!" Harry decided to cut his losses and shuts up finally.

Snape looked at Harry, still with rage in his eyes. "You don't have anymore smart comments to say to either me or Draco?"

Harry thought about opening his mouth and complain, but decided not to. "No sir."

Snape took a deep breath to calm down. "I want you both to go to your rooms and stand in the corner." Draco did exactly what he was told, but Harry thought that did not sound very appealing. "Go on Harry."

"Nah, I'll stay around a little longer."

"Ok, you can go first." Snape walked over to Harry and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Harry kicked and squirmed.

Snape kept on holding onto his waist and walked up the stairs and into Harry's room. He threw him onto his bed. "You do realize you just made the situation ten times worse for yourself, right?"

"Hey, I don't want to go down without a fight."

"I'll change that thought of yours, just give me a few minutes." Snape said walking towards him. Snape pulls out his wand and mutters a spell to him. Harry is raised from his bed and pinned against the wall.

"What did you do to me?"

"A restraining spell" Snape has a smirk on his face. He started applying more force on Harry against the wall. "I could do this all night if I wanted to, but you on the other hand; I doubt could last a few minutes. Just tell me when you want to apologize to me, and I'll let you go."

"You bastard!"

"Ok, I'll apply more pressure onto you, thanks for that."

-5 minutes have past-

Harry was crying and finally said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Snape immediately put his wand in his pocket. Harry fell on the floor with his hands around his arms. Snape walked over to Harry while he was backing up into the corner. Snape no longer felt sympathy for the boy and threw him over his shoulder again. Harry screamed at the top of his lungs "No, no, no!" He was thrashing around on Snape's shoulder. Snape threw Harry on his bed. Harry pleaded mercy with his eyes.

"You can shut up now and stop that stupid little act. I have no pity for your atrocious behavior. I want to get this over with, so are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Can we do it the easy way, sir?"

Snape took off his belt and sat down on Harry's bed. Harry crawled over to Snape and put his face on his pants leg again. He raised the belt high and brought it down. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.

Harry couldn't take it anymore and starting kicking around on Snape's leg. "Stop kicking around or you will regret it." Harry didn't care and continued to kick. Snape put his leg on the back of Harry's knees to stop him thrashing around. Harry started to cry as the punishment continued. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. "Please stop." Harry asked.

"Just shut up" Snape replied. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.

"Harry, the punishment is over." Snape put Harry on the bed and got up. Harry continued to cry. Snape walks to Harry's door. When he gets there, he turns around and says "Maybe next time you will shut up when you know you're in over your head." Harry continued to cry and put his face on the pillow. "Do not leave this room for the rest of the night unless you are told so."

Snape walks out of Harry's room and into Draco's room. He was still in the corner. He had started to cry as he heard what was happening in Harry's room. Snape called him out of the corner. Draco walked over towards him.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm going to call your dad; he can deal with this on his own."

"Please no, I didn't do anything. I will do whatever you ask, just please don't call my dad."

"Draco, this is not your decision to make. It's time for you to learn." Snape walked out of the room leaving Draco crying in the middle of the room. Snape walks down stairs and makes the call.

"I wonder why he is so scared of his dad." Snape thought to himself.

* * *

**So what did you think. What is wrong with Draco? Only in next Ch. will you find out...**

**My friend and I have a story up on my page so Please look at it.**


	6. Whiplash

**Hey! This is the next part. This is what you have been waiting for. I hope you like this part. It was really hard for my friend and I to write this part. But we think you did ok on it. Please look at the WARNING. Then read on. Things are about to get hot... **

**WARNING: beating is in this chapter, Read at your own risk.**

* * *

"Hey Lucius"

"Hey Severus, why did you call me?"

"Well actually, I'm having some problems with your son."

"Really? What happened?" Lucius said very cold hearted.

"Let me start from the beginning…" Snape explained the whole situation at hand for about 5 minutes. "I was hoping when you could come over and talk to your son about this."

"Oh trust me; I'll do more than just talk to him."

-30 minutes have passed-

Knock Knock Knock. "Severus, it's me."

Snape gets up and opens the door. "Sorry you had to come over here."

"It's not your fault, it's my sons fault." He said as he walked in. "So where exactly is my son?" Snape pointed to a room upstairs that his son was in. Lucius walked up to the door. He stopped at the door and opened it very slowly. As the door opened, Draco looked up. His face was almost completely red from crying and he still had tears streaming down his cheeks. Lucius went into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Stand up Draco and walk towards me." Draco did as he was told. "Where did you get the audacity to talk to your uncle like that?"

"B- but father, I didn't s- s- say anything to him. It was that stupid little brat Harry." By the time he got to the end of his sentence, Lucius back hands him across the face. Draco fell to the floor. Draco started crying harder again. Lucius picked him up by the front collar of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Shut up and stay quiet." He brought back his arm, balled it up into a fist, and struck Draco's cheek. Lucius let him drop to the floor. When Draco fell to the floor, he put his hands over his head. Lucius decided to start kicking him on his side. He kicked him as hard as he could 5 times. Lucius knew his ribs would be bruised, if not broken. Lucius took out his wand and pinned him up against the wall. He muttered a few words to himself and when he was done, a whip was in his hands. Draco turned his head and eyes went wide.

"Face the wall."

"No, you can't do this to me! This is just abusive! I didn't do anything, I didn't say anything wrong! Why don't you ever belie…" He was cut off by Lucius's lash of his whip hitting the floor.

"How many times do you think you should be whipped for your disrespectfulness?" Lucius asked his son.

Draco decided not to get into any more arguments and finally said to him "10."

"That's a fine idea." Lucius said. He brought the whip down on him and struck him immediately. After the first one, Draco started whimpering and continued to cry. Lucius brought his whip down 2, 3, 4 times when his son started crying harder. He completely ignored him and continued to bring the whip down 5, 6, 7, 8 times. His son didn't have the strength to stand anymore. He fell to the floor. "Stand up" Lucius commanded. Whatever strength Draco had left, he used to gather his feet together to stand up. Lucius finally finished up by bringing his whip down the last 2 times. "You are a disgrace to the Malfoy family. I better not hear anymore complaints from Snape about you, because I can guarantee you don't want me coming back here." He walked out of the room while his son was crying on the floor. Lucius walked down stairs.

"How was your son doing?" Snape asked.

"Well, how is your youngster doing? I doubt either of them are doing good" Lucius replied.

"I agree. I doubt either of them are doing good." They both walked into the living room. Snape sat down on the couch and Lucius in the chair.

"What are we going to do about our boys? We can't let them keep fighting like this." Lucius stated.

"I do expect a little fighting. They are boys, but not to the extent where they're actually hurting each other. Do you have any ideas?" Snape answered back.

"No."

"Oh, I got it. We'll put them in the same room. Let them live with each other for a little while."

"Great idea Severus."

-30 minutes later-

"Well I have to go. Have fun with the little monsters."

"I will Lucius, I will see you later."

Draco: Twenty-five minutes after his father left, he went to the bathroom. He took off his shirt to look at the scars and bruises. He looked at his cheek. His cheek was a little red, but nothing real noticeable. His back was scared from the shoulder to the hip. His back was bloody and he was in a great deal of pain. "Man, how am I suppose to hide this from…" Knock Knock. "Who is it?"

"Draco, it's me." Snape said. Severus walked in. Draco immediately threw on his tank top to hide his back. He turned off all the lights in the bathroom hoping the dim light would hide all the scars.

"Grab your things, your moving into Harry's room."

"What, Why?"

"I don't think you're in a position to argue." He picked up his things and followed Snape. When they got into Harry's room, he was sulking on his bed. Draco looked around and found the other bed. Draco sat down. Severus was standing in the doorframe. He turned off the lights and said "I don't want any talking from you two tonight." He closed the door and left. They both were completely worn out and feel asleep when the door closed.

Right before Harry feel asleep, he thought to himself "something seems a little odd with Draco."

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you like it? After all this what will happen next? Tomorrow is going to be interesting if they sleep though the night. **


	7. Dream Screaming

**Hey this is the next part. I know it is a little different then the other Ch. but I hope you like it a lot too.**

* * *

"Where am I? How did I get here? I thought I was lying on my bed at Snape's house. Man, this is an interesting predicament. I really wish I had my broom. Oh, I know, I'll just get my broom to come to me; just got to find my... hmm. That's right, stupid Snape took my wand. I'm going to murder him next time I see him again. Well I guess I should just start walking. Walking around is so boring… I know, I'll sing the happy song.

I am really special cuz there's only one of me  
look at my smile, I'm so d*** happy, the people are jealous of me  
when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long"

"What! Why I'm I singing that song!" I said. "I really hate that song sometimes. You know when it gets in your head and you want it to get out of your head. Yea. That great happy song is in my head. I want it out so bad. But for the next 2 hours it was in my head playing again, and again, and again. What a pain it was being. After the long 2 hours with that song it finally stopped playing. Finally I can think.

I really wish I knew where out of here was. Who is that out there? Oh my gosh, there's someone here with me. Wait, is that Snape? Snape, Snape, Snape."

Something turned around in the distance and started walking towards me. As the figure started getting closer, I realized it was Snape, and I started to run towards him. When I finally reached him, we were toe to toe and I gave him a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you. I can't believe you're here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Snape asked.

"We're in the middle of nowhere." I replied.

"No, we're in your room." Snape whispered

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room. "How did we get in here?"

"We never left your room." Snape said

"I don't care how I got here, I'm happy that I'm here and you are too." I said gladly.

"You won't be in a second or two." Snape replied looking down at the boy. "You've been a very bad boy."

"What did I do Snape"? I was on the verge of tears.

"You know what you did so don't play stupid because you will only make it 10 times worse for yourself."

"But I don't know Snape. I really don't know." I said crying.

"Harry put your hands on the wall like you did that school that one time." Snape said as he took his belt off.

"Please no Snape. I'm sorry for whatever I've done. So please don't punish me." I was sobbing.

"Put your hands on the wall Harry" Snape said in a stern voice.

I finally turned around and put my hands on the wall. I was still crying very hard. I was anticipating the first strike. As soon as I heard the crack of his belt, I felt something on my arm. I thought it was the belt, but I started hearing a voice.

…Ry, Arry, Harry. I immediately shot up.

"Are you ok Harry?" Draco asked.

"Why are you even over here?" I complained

"Because no one can sleep with you screaming at the top of your lungs." Draco said turning back going towards his bed.

"Sorry" I replied in a very low voice. As I looked up, I saw a mark on Draco's back. "Hey Draco, what's that on your back?"

"None of your bloody business" Draco said jumping in his bed.

"You know tomorrow I'm going to bug the h*** out of you" I replied.

"Well, that gives us something to talk about tomorrow then" Draco said.

"Fine" I replied.

"I'm starting to wonder what really happened with Draco and his father. I hope tomorrow won't only bring more mystery." I thought to myself. Draco fell back asleep and I did soon after.

* * *

**What did you think. Please Comment. If you have idea's about what should happen please tell me and I will see what I can do! ****Will they talk about the mark? What will happen tomorrow? You never know with Harry and Draco? You will have to read the next Ch to find out...**


	8. Im not MrPerfect

**Hey this is the next part. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Snape came in at 7:30 in the morning. The boys were still asleep and he knew they would be. He thought it would be best to wake Draco up first and make sure he was ok and the fact that he was not sure how Harry was going to act made him uneasy. As he walked over to the bed he could see bright red marks on his shoulders.

"Draco, Draco, wake up" Snape said very softly so Harry would not wake up. Draco woke up very slowly.

"What is it?" He asked, still half asleep.

"I need you to get up" Snape asked. Draco got up and followed Snape down the stairs and into the living room. Snape was sitting on the chair, Draco on the couch.

"What's so important that you woke me up so early?" Draco asked.

"Other than the reason that you guys should be starting to get up."

Draco just laughed. "Ok, Ok Snape, I got it. What's the real reason?"

"You know you can tell me anything, right Draco?"

"Yeah I know Snape, you always told me that."

"Anything wrong?" Snape asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No, I'm fine. What would give you that impression?"

"Ok, since you are not telling me, I'm going to ask again, and this time don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Snape asked with a cold tone with every word.

"Nothing's wrong Snape, I'm perfectly fine" Draco said with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to give you one more chance. If you don't tell me what's wrong, you're going to regret this." Snape said with no sense of concern.

Draco put his head down and started playing with his hands. His voice got really low and he said "Why are you forcing me to tell you? You don't even sound concerned anymore, so why should I tell you?"

"Come on Draco, you know I care about you, and that is why I am asking, and you'll know I will find out one way or another." Snape realized he had to calm down or he was not going to get anywhere.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Draco yelled. He tried to run up the stairs to get away from Snape, but Snape grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. Draco started to scream and kick. Snape still did not want Harry to wake up, so he put his hand over Draco's mouth. In an attempt to get free, Draco bit him.

"Ow, you little brat. Do that again and you're not going to like the consequences. You're not two anymore. Do you understand me?" Snape said just under a yell. Draco nodded. Snape removed his hand from Draco's mouth. Draco knew better than to scream, but he was still kicking around. Snape had finally lost his patience, even though he appeared to be rather calm.

"Come on Draco, follow me." Snape never let go of Draco's wrist, so there was no other option. Snape dragged him to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Strip" Snape asked seriously.

"Sorry sir, this isn't a stripper club, but if you want to pay me, I'm $2000 an hour." Draco said with a smirk on his face and almost laughing. Snape on the other hand, did not find this amusing.

"So you want to be a smart***? Have you been taking lessons from Harry, because you're starting to act a lot like him? If you don't start listening to me, I will call your dad again, and I will guarantee he won't be happy when he finds out." All amusement was sucked out of the room.

Draco looked down again and was remembering all the things his dad would be completely upset about, thinking about the punishment his dad would give him if this was him instead of Snape. "I can't believe you Snape."

"I understand you don't see this as helping you, but one day you will." Snape said "Please Draco, take off your clothes. Show me what you are trying to hide."

"Before I do Snape, what gave it away?"

"Your shoulders. That tank top does not hide much. Last night I couldn't see it because it was too dark, but this morning I could see it." Snape replied with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. "I've argued enough with you and answered enough questions, stop stalling."

Draco started to take off his shirt. Snape saw the dry blood and wounds on his back. Snape was shocked. All he could do was stare…

"Uncle Snape?" Draco asked in a surprisingly calm voice. When Draco started talking, he snapped out of it.

"Stay here Draco, don't move." Snape ran out to get a few washcloths and some alcohol. When he came back, Draco eyes were wide.

"Please Snape, no alcohol."

"Draco, I know this isn't your fault, but you need to make sure it's disinfected." Snape handed him a washcloth.

"What's this for?" Draco asked very confused.

"Put it in your mouth. Something tells me you're going to start screaming when I apply the alcohol on those wounds." Draco's eyes started to tear up. Snape took the first washcloth and put some water on it to clean up the dried up blood. Draco turned around to face the wall. Snape started his back. It took 5 minutes to get all the blood off his back. He threw the washcloth in the sink. The moment he had been dreading finally came. Draco turned around to see his uncle getting the alcohol, but he didn't pick up another washcloth.

"Aren't you going to get a washcloth Snape?" Draco asked.

Snape sighed very heavily. "You have 10 very large wounds on your back. The dabbing would probably hurt a lot worse than me pouring the alcohol along your back. Tears started to roll down Draco's face, but didn't argue and didn't complain. "Just turn around." Snape sighed one more time and poured the alcohol on Draco's back. As soon as the alcohol hit his back, Draco started to scream. The washcloth kept him from screaming very loudly, but did not muffle it enough for Snape not to hear. It only took 30 seconds to get the alcohol everywhere on his back. When he stopped, Draco continued to scream from the pain. It took Draco 5 minutes to stop screaming at the top of his lungs. Snape took the washcloth from Draco's mouth. Draco kept his head down.

"You going to be ok?" Snape asked. Draco nodded and said "mmhmm".

"I hate to do this, but look at me when you talk." Draco slowly lifted his head up. He gave Snape a hug. "I-I-I'm going t-to b-be f-f-fine. Can we keep this from the brat Harry?" Draco asked.

"This is something that you have to decide when or if you want to tell him" Snape replied. Draco put his shirt back on. "Any more surprises I should know about?"

"Nothing that won't heal itself." Draco was referring to his sides that were still rather sore.

"Ok then." Snape was not going to push him any more than he already had. Draco and Snape went to the living room and Draco sat down on the couch. He turned around and noticed Snape wasn't following him. "Snape, where are you?"

"I have to go get Harry. Why don't you go wash your face off, sit at the table and wait for us" Snape replied. He walked upstairs and opened the door to Harry's room. He walked over to Harry. Snape sighed as he looked at the boy. He looked rather peaceful, if only he known of that screaming nightmare from before. Snape sighed once more. "I wonder what Harry thinks of me."


	9. Different People, Same Stories

**Thanks for reading my story, hope you reply. It's about to get more interesting.**

**-WARNING: Talk of abuse. Don't like it, Don't read it.-**

* * *

"Harry, Wake up." Harry nodded to show he heard him and he started to get up, not looking at Snape.

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked, still with his head down.

"He is down stairs." Harry nodded again. "We need to talk" Snape said.

"There is nothing to talk about." Harry's voice was quiet and unsure.

"Harry, look at me when you are talking" Snape finally snapped. He always hated it when people did not look at him when they are talking.

"Why would I do that, you may hit me." Harry was a little sarcastic but was still pretty serious."

"Harry, I punish you out of love. I care about you" Snape replied.

"I think you went too far."

"Why don't you go talk to Draco." Snape said under his breath.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Be down stairs in 5 minutes or you are not eating today. Got that?"

"Yes sir."

-5 minutes-

Harry slowly made his way down stairs. Draco and Snape were already down stairs. Harry sat down and they started to eat. Draco thought he would start the conversation off.

"So Snape, how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine, what about you Draco."

Draco give Harry a wicked look. Harry knew he was going to tell Snape about the nightmare.

"Well, actually Harry was sc…" Harry kicked Draco as hard as he could.

"Why did you do that you bloody a**hole" Draco yelled.

"If I wanted Snape to know that, I would have said 'hey Snape dot dot dot."

"Both of you shut up. Harry, we talked about fighting already, and Draco, you know better than to cuss. I should punish both of you." The boys looked down.

"But I'm not going too, not after yesterday." Snape was remembering what was happening to Draco.

"But Harry, I need to talk to you." They walked out of the room and back to Harry's.

"What was Draco talking about Harry?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It can't be that bad"

"You don't know anything about me, so why don't you shut your mouth." Harry said raising his voice.

"You're starting to get yourself into trouble Harry." Snape said getting a grin on his face.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Please Harry."

"I don't want to be weak in your eyes because I look up to you." Harry's voice was getting lower.

Snape was shocked, but did not let it show. "Harry, I'm not going to judge you."

"I had a nightmare about you. I was all alone. There was fog everywhere; I could not see a thing. You literally appeared out of nowhere. I ran up to you and gave you a hug. I was so happy that I wasn't by myself anymore, but the happiness quickly turned to a sad, scared feeling. You told me I was very bad and I was going to be punished. You told me to do the same thing you did at school. You took off your belt. As I was anticipating the first hit, I felt something on my arm. I thought it was the belt, but Draco woke me up saying I was screaming, so I'm guessing it scared me so much, I started screaming." Harry looked down when he finished talking.

I can't believe yesterday caused all this and reminded him of the school incident. He came back to reality when he heard Harry crying.

"Shh! It's ok." Snape said giving Harry a hug. "I'm not leaving."

"Really? After everything I did?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you and Draco are boys. Boys will be boys." Snape and Harry laughed. Harry had stopped crying.

"Ready to go back down stairs to eat?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" Harry said. They walked down stairs and started eating.

Snape: As I was eating, I thought Draco was abused by his father. I remember when I was their age, getting abused just like him. It's hard to believe I have so much in common with Draco. I hope Harry was never abused. If he was, I hope he tells me.

Harry watched Snape facial expression change. He knew he wanted to ask him a question. "What do you want to ask me Snape?"

Snape sighed. "Were you abused?"

"Well, since you asked that, I get abused all the time by you." Draco almost choked on his food because he started to laugh. Snape and Harry started to laugh as well.

"That was very funny Harry, hahaha, but really, were you abused.

Harry took a deep breath and replied "Snape, I…"

* * *

**So what do u think that answer will be? Only the next Ch. will tell you. Tell me what you think.**


	10. Shhh! On the down low

**Hey to all that read my story. Im sorry it took so long but I had some problems with people that were helping me. I think things are going to get better and more ch's will be up soon. It is about time to meet new people I think so you will have to read more to meet them.**

* * *

"Snape I was Abused." Harry said looking down at his hands that were in his lap.

Snape put his face in his hands. "Why did you never tell me"?

"If you were me, would you have?" Snape just shake his head that were still in his hand.

"Harry. I'm the Slytherin house head. In one year Slytherin has more abuse cases then the other 3 house combined that year. I deal with things like this more then I want".

"Sir. You and I didn't have the greatest relationship. So even if I was to tell someone this year it would never have been you." Harry replied in a somewhat sad voice.

Draco was sitting there quietly in shook. He was thinking to himself, Harry the boy who lived was abused.

"Sir are you going to look at me differently now?" Harry asked still not looking up.

"Hm! Not likely you bloody fool." Draco was acting very stake up.

"What's so funny you Bloody moron." Harry was getting very mad but you could also see that red going across his face.

"Don't you Know Snape was…"

"DRACO!" Snape yell as he got up and backhanded him.

"W-why? Are you going to start abusing me know." Draco asked with tears in his eyes.

"You have no right to tell Harry that. Do you understand me? And I'm not abusing you but I don't want you to tell things that have nothing to do with you." Snape was still yelling.

"Sorry daddy." Draco said as he started to look down.

"Draco what did you say." Snape asked looking very confused.

"I mean Snape sorry sir. May I go to Harry and my room?"

"Yes!" Snape said with irritation in his voice. He can't believe that he was going to tell Harry my secret.

As Draco walked by he said "I didn't think you would care. Sorry sir."

Whatever Draco! Snape said trying to relax.

Draco was very hurt by that. He ran up to his room, laid on his bed and cried.

-Down stairs-

What was Draco talking about? Harry look confused.

"Only about 10 people know this and it is a secret you are not to tell. You got that." Harry nodded. "I was abused." As Snape said that he got a flashback.

*Flashback*

-Snape 10 years old-

"No! Please stop! It hurts! It hurts!" Snape cried.

"It is going to hurt. It is a punishment. You were a very bad boy." The voice said.

"This is –pe what you get –ape for being –nape a very bad –SNAPE."

*Flashback Ended*

"You ok. You liked really scared so I started to call your name." Harry said.

"Yea! I had a bad memory. I'm ok."

"That is good. Do you think Draco is ok." Harry asked.

"I will go see in a few minutes. I will give him time to cool down. I've known him a long time and I know something is wrong but he will be easier to talk to after he cools down. Did he said something was upsetting him?"

"Me right." Harry started laughing

"You to are starting to get close. Even if you dont see it the people around you can." Snape replied.

"Only if you say so." Harry replied. "I do have a question."

Snape nodded to continue.

"Was Draco abused?" Harry asked

"That is something to ask Draco. I can't say yes or no to that Harry."

"Ok. Can I go up stairs?"

"Are you done eating?" Snape asked

"Yes sir!"

"Ok then."

Harry walked up stairs to Draco and his room, and walked in to find Draco crying. Harry walked over to his bed and sat down facing Draco.

"Are you ok?"

"NO!" Draco yelled.

"Why? What is wrong?"

"I don't feel like talking to you about it?"

"Ok. Snape will be up soon so you can talk to you." Draco nodded

I need to ask you a question Draco. Harry asked very nicely. Draco wiped his eyes and stopped crying.

"Were you abused Draco?"

Draco signed and said "Yes Harry I am."

"What do you mean by I am?"

"I still am abused. Summer is the only time I don't get abused."

"By who?" Harry asked.

"My dad Harry. Draco started to get mad. It is my dad. One of the people that is suppose to love you."

"Wow!" Harry said looking down

"Is that a wow from what I said?"

"Yes but it is also at the fact that we spent all 1st and 2nd year hating one and other that we didn't see we have things in common."

Snape thought it was time to see what is wrong with Draco. Even if Draco wasn't his son he still thought of Draco as his son. When he got upstairs he heard the two boys talking.

"What do we have in common Harry? Because I don't think being abused is something we should have in common."

"Will maybe there are other things but right now this is all we have." Harry said. Harry and Draco were staring at one and other.

"Harry I don't want to talk to you about me being abused."

"It may help." Harry replied. There was some silent's for a few moments. Then harry started talking again. "Maybe not now but maybe in the future."

"Harry." Draco said.

"Yea!"

"This is one screwed up family or house, whatever term you like better." Both boys started blushing a little.

"Yea Draco we are a screwed up family."

"So you think we are a family to?"

"Yea. We act like brothers." They both started laughing. The both looked at one and other and nodded.

"Snape you can come in?" The boys said. Snape walked in and closed the door. "How did you two know?"

Harry looked like he was thinking then replied "it was intuition."

Draco then added and "we could see the shadow under the door. But I didn't know when you started listening. So what did you hear?"

"What I needed too." Snape replied looking at Draco. Then he started looking at both boys again. "Are you to going to stop fighting now that you two are like family?"

"H*** NO!" Harry replied. Then covered his mouth. "Sorry!"

"It is ok this one time."

Draco smiled and then said "what Harry said. But we still have and are going to have problems."

Oh! Yea the reason I came up here. Snape thought. "Harry can you go down stairs and start your homework." Harry looked upset but said "fine." When Harry was gone he asked Draco "what's wrong?"

Oh! So now you care or are you looking for a reason to backhand me again. Draco had tears in his eyes again.

"I'm sorry Draco. I was out of line. But you were out of line too."

"I know and I'm sorry too." Draco sighed and said "Are you ready for some family problems so early and soon?"

* * *

**So what did you think. What will happen next? Only the next ch. will tell you!**


	11. Envious Times

**Hey, thanks for waiting. One of the reasons it has been so long is because my friend that was helping me stopped, so now my boyfriend has to. Here is the next part. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"So Draco's what's wrong?" Snape asked.

"I-I-I don't know. I'm just upset" Draco replied.

"Do you think you may be jealous?" Snape responded

"NO!" Draco yelled

"I think you are."

"Maybe I don't know. I think Harry's just getting to me. Sorry about my behavior earlier."

"It is ok my baby boy" Snape said mockingly

"SNAPE!"

"Watch your tone boy."

"Ok" They both started laughing "So are you ok Draco?"

"I'm going to be fine." Draco smiled

"You need to get down stairs and start your homework or you're going to get in trouble."

"Ok" Draco ran down stairs and started his homework.

*1 week later*

10:00 A.M.

"Draco, Harry, Be in the living room in five minutes!" Snape called to the boys. When the five minutes was coming to an end the boys made their decent downstairs. It was a very slow decent but he understood because both boys have been sick. So because they were starting to feel better Snape thought he would take them to an amusement park today and in two days to a water park. Both days would be fun unless their behavior is pathetic. Both boys sat down in the couch.

*cough*-Draco.

"You ok?" Snape asked.

"Yes still a little under the weather." *cough*

"How are you Harry?" Snape asked.

"Good! I'm feeling so much better." Harry replied with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to take you two to an amusement park today and a water park in two days but only if you both feel ok and you're behavior is spectacular." Snape said giving both boys a questionable look.

"Harry?" Snape asked.

"Yes. I'm so happy."

"Draco?"

"Yea!" *cough* "It will be fun."

So at 11:00 they were at the amusement park. They spent the first 5 hours running around having fun. They rode a ship, a rollercoaster 6 times, and a water ride. By this time Snape could see that both boys were having fun but they were looking hungry.

"you boys want to go eat something and them come back?" Snape questioned.

*cough*"yea."

"Yes sir!" Harry stated

So they left the park for about an hour to eat but when they got back Draco was feeling a little sick but still wanted to stay.

"You ok Draco?" Snape asked.

"Yea but I'm not up for riding a rollercoaster."

"What do you want to ride then?" Snape questioned.

"A train sounds fun"

"NO!" Harry complained. "They're so boring."

"Sounds great were going to ride the train." Snape said giving Harry an upset disappointed look.

"No, you go, I will go ride something fun."

"NO! You're coming!"

"No I'm not!"

"One more word…." Snape was cut off

"And you will what? I don't think you will spank me here." Harry said getting quiet during the end.

"Try me! One more word and I'll take you to the middle of the park, wave down a crowd of people, spank you, embarrass you, and you'll be in trouble." Snape replied giving Harry the coldest look Harry has ever seen. Harry didn't say another word because he heard in Snape's tone that he was serious. As they were walking over to the train and getting in line Harry got an idea. He was not going to ride the train and he was not getting in trouble. This particular train was an older looking train and one passenger car couldn't see into another. They were closed off. As they were getting ready to get onto the train Snape and Draco stated they wanted to sit in the back.

"Can I PLEASE sit in the first car?" Harry asked with pleading eyes.

"NO!" Snape practically yelled

"Please you got me on this stupid train." Snape was about to yell at him some more but Draco put his hand out to stop him.

"Uncle Snape let him go, please stop fighting."

"Fine." Snape hissed. Snape and Draco got on and when Harry knew they couldn't see him he walked off the exit. The stupid train takes 30 minutes to go around so I will ride this rollercoaster and be back before they even know I'm gone, Harry thought to himself with a grin on his face. So Harry walked over and got in line and rode the rollercoaster. What he thought was twenty minutes was one hour. As he was getting off he heard," ladies and gentlemen, there is a young boy missing, brown hair, glasses, and a mark on his forehead, his name is Harry Potter, if you see him tell him to come to lost thank you." It was only a five minute walk but Harry ran it. He was there in two minutes. He stopped running when he could see Snape and Draco and they saw him. As Harry got closer he could see Snape was getting so mad his face was red. Harry walked up and stood next to Snape with his face down. Snape was looking down at him with a cold-hearted look.

"Are you ok?" Snape said with a tone that would scare any kid.

"Is this him?" The young girl asked.

"Yes, thank you." Snape said

"Yes sir." Harry said

"Were you kidnapped?" Snape continued to question Harry.

"No sir."

"Then you better have a h*** of a good reason you're a** was not on that train and then you're a** walked off!" Snape yelled. "Sorry Draco but we have to leave now."

"It's ok I'm feeling really sick." Draco replied. They were in the back of the park and the only exit was in the front.

"This is the only time I will do this. Do you want me to spank you here or you can hold my hand and I can spank you at home?" Snape was still upset.

"The second one." Harry said under his breath.

"Then give me your hand." Snape took Harrys hand and walked to the front of the park. Harry was too busy thinking about what will happen tonight that he didn't notice the stares that people were giving him. All he knew was he was hoping they would never get home.

* * *

**So what will happen next? What will Snape do? You have to read the next CH to find out... Please leave me a comment.**


	12. What goes up must come down

**HEY! Its been a long time and I'm sooooooo sorry. This Chapter was very hard for me. I dont know why but it was. But the good news is that the next chapter is almost done, so it should be up soon. Ok. I think I said all I need to, so on to the story! ^_^**

* * *

"Go upstairs Harry." Snape stated as he tried to stay calm.

"Can I please explain." Harry pleaded.

"What's there to explain. There is nothing you can say that is going to get you out of trouble. Do you understand me?" Snape says as his face was getting colder.

"Yes sir." Harry said looking down. Harry could feel his heart sinking into the pit in his stomach.

"Look at me when you talk. D*** it you never listen to me, you cry and said sorry but your behavior is always the same. You act like a spoiled brat." Snape exploded and it looked like there was no end in site. "Do you think the world revolves around you? Do you? How old are you again? Oh yeah, younger then me. I'm your guardian and you will listen."

Harry collapsed on the floor to his knees and started to cry. "I thought we were friends. I thought... I thought you were someone I could talk to, someone who would be around. But in the end, all you're ever going to be is a miserable lonely pathetic old stupid potions teacher, Professor Snape.

Snape walk over to Harry and pick him up by his collar. He got real close into his face and said "you are the most disrespectful little brat I ever met and you will never be disrespectful to me again. You better run upstairs right now and get your a** in that bed. Don't even think about moving off of that bed. Do you understand me Mr. Potter?"

"Of course I do Mr. A**hole." Harry said in a very serious tone.

Snape let go of the T-shirt and backhanded him across the face. He was so frustrated with Harry that he couldn't even think straight.

"GO UPSTAIRS NOW!" Snape yelled. Harry run upstairs crying.

"Snape were do you want me." Draco asked scared.

"Here Draco. I don't want you near what's going to happen with Harry." Snape replied.

"Please Snape. Don't abuse Harry; I know you're mad, but I know you scared him too."

"Sorry Draco, but he deserves everything he's about to get. I will never abuse you or Harry." Snape said walking up the stairs into Harry and Draco's room.

When Snape walked in, he found Harry on his bed with his face in his knees. Snape slammed the door. Harry looked up and started to shake.

"Please. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Harry cried.

"You are in no place to talk." Snape said working over to Harry and he raised his hand. Before he hit him he saw himself and remembering how scared he was when a hand was raised to him.

**flashback***

"Please. I didnt mean it. I'm sorry." Snape cried on the floor.  
'Stand up you whiny little brat. Take what you deserve like a man. Come on for Pete's sake." The voice said. "Stand up."

"No, I can't. I can't."

"You are 11 now and you are still a good for nothing brat." The voice replied. "Luckily in a few weeks I can ship you off to Hogwarts and I don't have to see you till summer. But before you go maybe I should give you a good, long, painful punishment."

"Stop it. Stop it. You can't do this to me." Snape cried.

"Oh. Really now, and who is going to stop me."

***flashback ended***

Snape was jolted back into reality when Harry touched him. "Snape are you ok? I know I'm in no place to talk but please forgive me."

"Did I till you you could move?" Snape yelled making Harry run back into the bed.

"N-n-no sir." Harry replied through the cries.

Snaps know he was being a little hard on him for moving off the bed. He take a deep breath and tried to forget about that. When he finally calms down he started to talk to Harry again.

"I'm okay Harry. There's no way you're getting away with this, but I'll always promise you something no matter how mad I am, no matter how pissed off I am at you. I will never ever abuse you or Draco. I was thinking it was on your mind a bit., seeing as it was on Draco's mind as well. I know that sometimes I'm upset with you but I never had kids, so this is a learning experience for me, but always believe me that I love and care for you." Snapes voice was relaxing more. "Come on and that's get this over with."

"O-ok." Harry said in a scared voice.

"You know the deal. Pants down and boxers down and lay your self over the bed." As Harry started to do this he began to softly cry.

"It will be over soon." Snape comforted Harry.

When Hary was finally situated Snape started to take off his belt. Harry didn't have to turn around to know what he was taking off. He realized he had become way too familiar with that sound. Snape wasted no time getting started. About just as soon as he got the belt off he raised it high and smack,smack,smack,smack,smack, smack,smack,smack,smack,smack, smack,smack,smack,smack,smack, smack,smack,smack,smack,smack. After the first 20 Harry was crying hard. His butt was pink, but it was still only the start of the long punishment. Harry was going to have to talk thought the tears.

"Why? What the h*** and why?" Snake asked pretty nicely.

"I don't know." Harry cried.

Smack,smack,smack,smack,smack, smack,smack,smack,smack,smack, smack,smack,smack,smack,smack, smack,smack,smack,smack,smack. Snape continued. "After this you will NEVER do something do stupid again. Will you?"

"N-no sir." Harry yelled though the tears.

'Wow that sound bad. Happy it's not me." Cough. "I'm going to take a nap." Draco put his hand on the pillow and fell asleep.

The last 10 were extra painful. Harry was crying with his face on his pillow. Snape rubbed his back. Harry relaxed after about 5 minutes. "I think you should go to bed." Snape said.

"Ok." Harry wiped his eyes and feel asleep before Snape left the room.

Snape walked down stairs and found Draco asleep on the couch, so he carried Draco up stairs and put him in his bed. Before he turned out the lights Snape said very softly not to wake the boys. "Draco, you and me are going to have a lot of fun at the water park; and Harry, you are only half way though your punishment." With that said the room went black.

* * *

**What did you think? I really want to know. So please comment on my story. Tell me if there is something you want to see in the story and I can see what I can do. So what is the other half... I dont know but the next Chapter does...**


	13. Face to face with

**Hey everyone that reads my stories. Its been a long time, but thanks you all that read this. If it wasn't for you all I would have stopped. I had to write this 4 times before my friend could read it and fix the mistake in it. This chapter is one of the worst I had to write. Not because it was hard but to rewrite everything from the start of this chapter was a pain. (I misplaced my book I write in. I had finished it months ago) But its all good because its done and I'm back.**

**PS: You don't HAVE to read my story. So if you don't like it then you can move on. You dont have to write a rude comment on here because if the way I write or how I write. Also if you are on Chapter 13 it isn't to much of a surprise about how a write. **

**Also Snape and his Parents are not very close in my story. This is the first time I talked about them. Friends I was close too, I would use there last names. So I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it was a choice I made when I was writing.**

* * *

Snape waited for a day to go to the water park. He knew that the day would start with Harry pleading, but Snape know he was not going to give in. The boy had to learn that everything he does will have a affect. It could be good or bad. He wanted Harry to start thinking about what he did. Snape walked up the stairs to get the boys up. He knocked on the door and went in.

"Harry, put on some old clothing. Draco, get your swimming shorts on and be down stairs in 5 minutes." Snape told closed the door and walked down stairs. Draco jumped out of bed and started to get ready. Harry on the other hand did not.

"Get up Harry." Draco said.

"Why? I'm not going." Harry replied. He was about to fell back asleep, but Draco jumped onto the bed. All has weight fell onto harry and the bed.

"Get off me you fat a**. Harry yelled.

Down stairs Snape could hear all the noise. He yelled up to the boys. "Whatever is going on up there stop it right know. Both of you don't what me to come back up there, because if I do both of you will get a nice long spanking. Do you two both understand me?"

Both boys yelled down stair. "Yes sir."

"I don't want to see Snape get mad at you again. Also, I don't think youwant a spanking. I know I don't." Draco said getting off harry and putting on his green snake swimming shorts.

"Fine. You make a good point." Harry got up, and put on something he never wears. He didn't want Snape mad at him, but he also didn't want to go down stair.

"One minute boys." Snape yelled up the stairs. "10, 9, 8" ... Snape was cutoff when he hears the stampede coming down the stairs.

"W-we made it." Both boys say out of breath.

"Good. Now we can go. Harry, grab some of the flow and say 'Snape's parents house.'"

"Why?"

"Are we really about to have this conversation again" Snape give harry the look that said do it, or in about 5 second you will have a red buttom .

"Fine." Harry said and took some of the flow and said "Snape's parents house." When he arrived there he stepped out to look at the room. "So this is where Snape lived" Harry thought. "So who were the people that he talked abo..." Harry's thoughts were cut off when Snape put a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to meet my parents." Snape said. They walked into the kitchen, where Snape's mother was cooking pancakes. She looked very happy. She loved to cook and she really loved cooking for a family.

"Mom." Snapes called out.

"Oh my dear. How are you?" She turned around with a big smile on her face.

"I'm doing well." Snapes smiled walking over to his mom and giving her a hug. She then looks to the side.

"And this must be Harry." Eileen said.

"Yes." Snape replied. Draco comes walking in too.

"Oh look at the young Mr. Malfoy. It's been such a long time. You've grow up to be so big."

"Yes it has." Draco said smiling. "but not long enough" He muffled under his breath.

"What was that Draco?" Snape asked looking down at the boy. He get down on his knees to look into his eyes.

"It was nothing. Only thinking about good old times." Draco gave a fake smile and laugh.

Snape whispered into Draco's ears. "I know you know what happen to me. I know bad things happen to you to, but she never hurt you. So keep your month closed or I will leave you here too. You understand me?"

"Yes sir." Draco whispered down, then moving his eyes to the floor. Snape stood back up. They talked for about 5 mins. Both boys had their eyes locked to the floor. Draco because of what happen and Harry was just very nervous.

"Mother, we really must be going so here is Harry and..."

"So you're not going to introduce me?" Tobias asked.

"Harry, this is my father, Tobias."

"Hey Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tobias said. Harry moved his eyes from the floor to make eye contact. That is something Harry has had hammered into his head.

"Same here." Harry replied.

"Hello Draco."

"Sir." Draco replied looking up and then looking down again. He could never look at that man's hated him so much. Snape was a good man, but his father was nothing like him.

Snape looked at his watch. "We are running late. We really must be going."

"Goodbye mom and dad. We're heading off to the water park." Harry looked so sad when Draco and Snape were about to leave.

Just before Snape opened the door to leave, he said, in a very quite voice,"Bye dad. I love you and I'm sorry."

Snape's heart dropped with the words his son had said and the look of pure disappointment. There was nothing he could do. He wanted Harry to come, but this was for his good.

Harry walked into the dining room, sitting in a chair and tried not to cry. "I'm so stupid." Harry thought to himself. "If only I would've listened, I would be with them. I have to tell them." Harry was about to get up when Tobias grasped Harry's shoulder.

"Not today Harry. You're not going." Tobias said as if he knew what Harry was going to do.

"Okay." Harry looked at the table. He was all out of it until a plate of pancakes were placed in front of him.

"Go ahead and eat up and we will explain what you are doing today." Eileen said. Harry just nodded and starts eating.

"Snape, I, and my husband talked last night and we found something that will possibly help you think before you act." Eileen stated.

"You will pull every thorn off 50 roses. You will move the bricks from one side of the house to the other because I am building a wall so I don't have to see my neighbors. The sand, needless to be said, will be moved with the bricks. This will most likely take you a long time to complete, so have fun eating, because tonight, you will not be too happy." Tobias states with an evil look on his face. "One more thing: talking back to me or her, or being disrespectful, etc and you will get an a** whipping. Snape may give you a spanking but I will be way harder on you than he ever will. Remember that."

"Yes sir." Harry said giving him a confused look.

After that they sat at the table and talked about school and his life before he lived with Snape. They listened for about 2 hour before it was 12 o clock. Then it was time to work.

Harry thought picking thorns off of roses would be easy, but he quickly figured out he was wrong. To take all the thorns off the roses was not an easy task, in fact, most of the thorns he picked off cut his hands. He has more cuts on his hand than he could count. It took around 3 hours to pick all the thorns off the 50 roses. He was tired, his hands were covered in blood, and his whole body ached, but the big problem was dehydration.

"Sir, I need some water." Harry said. His eyes were telling the truth to Tobias.

"Alright. Go get some." Tobias said not even looking at the boy.

As Harry was walking in to the house he tripped on a brick and fell to the ground.

Harry looked at his arms and legs. He ran inside to look in the mirror. One small cut on his cheek, both arms were a little bruised, but his leg looked like he slipped across concrete. He was bleeding on the top of his thigh. He was really hating this day. He was in so much pain. He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. When he walked back outside he looked at Tobias.

"Sir. Can you heal my cuts?" Harry's eye were very watery.

"No, this is punishment."

"But I fell, that was not part of the plan."

Tobias give him a cold look, just before getting up and towering over Harry. "Did you just talk back to me? Because I know I told you that that earns a a** whipping around here."

Harry looked down and tears started to fell. "Sorry sir, I didn't talk back to you."

"That's what I thought." Tobias said as he was sitting back down.

The next 3-4 hours were the same. Harry worked really hard and tried to not think about the pain. He was almost done when they called him in for dinner. It looked and smelled so good to Harry. He was starving, and plus, they were serving one of his favorite meals. Chicken pot pie, green beans, and mashed potatoes. Harry was so excited.

Eileen start to laugh a little. "I hope you like it, I worked forever on it. Plus, Snape said he liked this meal."

"Yes I do." Harry started to eat and so did Tobias and Eileen. Dinner was rather quiet compared to living with Snape and Draco. Harry had nothing to say. This day was so bad and upsetting to him that he really didn't want to come back. Harry was lost in his thoughts. He was so out of it that he was falling asleep at the table. Tobias was about to tell Harry to wake up, but his wife shook her head no.

"Let him rest dear. I think he learned to think before he acts, at least for today." Eileen said.

"Yeah, I think you are right." Tobias said.

"Harry dear, I need you to stand up and go into the bathroom, I'll be there shortly" Eileen said as she walked to the kitchen to get some alcohol. When she get into the bathroom Harry was waiting for her. His eyes widened when he saw the bottle of alcohol. Eileen start to remember doing this with Snape.

** *Flashback***

"No mom, No! Please, it burns so bad. Snape cried.

"I'm sorry dear but you need it on your cuts." Eileen tried to calm him  
down.

"Stop crying boy." Tobias yelled.

That only made the 6 year old cry hardier. "Please mommy, don't."

"Close your eyes so I can pour it on your cut." Eileen replied with a very sad look in her eyes. She hated seeing Snape like this. It killed her on the inside.

Snape did at he was told, but he screamed when the alcohol hit his cut. He wanted it to be over so badly.

** *End flashback***

"Please don't do this." Harry pleaded with his head looking at the floor. "Can't you just use magic to heal them?"

"Sorry. Snape told us not to and I don't want this cuts to get infected. Hold out your hand."

Harry did as he was told. When the alcohol hit the cuts on his body he cried. After drying off the alcohol on him, she wrapped up all the cuts up with gauze. By the end, he was crying so hard that he didn't know Eileen had stopped.

"All done." She said smiling. She really hated causing pain to him. She saw how tired Harry was, so she picked him up. He was really not crying too hard now. She walked into Snape's old room, put Harry into some of Snapes old clothes, and put him into bed. She was about to leave to leave the room when she heard a whisper behind her.

"Thank you". Harry replied very slowly.

"No problem. You are my grandson. Maybe next time I hope you come and see us when we can had fun."

"Yes mama." Harry then fell asleep. Eileen walked out and into the living room with her husband.

"He's a good kid. He just has a bit of an attitude." Tobias replied.

"He is."

"What will Snape say to us letting him stop after dinner?" Tobias asked. "It's only a quarter before eight."

"I don't think he will care. He looks pretty bad in there." Eileen stated.

They talked for about two more hour till Snape showed up. He had Draco in one of his arms. Draco looked like he was about to fall asleep when Snape put him down.

"Go find Harry and let the three of us talk." Snape told Draco. Draco found Harry after about a minute had past. He was terrified of what he found. He ran back to Snape.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked with confusion

"It's Harry. He looks…." Draco tried to tell Snape but can't think of the right word. Snape walked to where Harry was. He looked at him and felt sympathy for the boy. He was about to use magic to heal him when he remembered why he sent him here in the first place. He picked the boy up and started to head out the door with Draco.

"Goodbye mom and dad, we're heading home now. I will talk to you later."

"Take care of yourselves now." Eileen said with a smile across her face.

When they arrived back home, he put Harry and Draco into bed.

"What a day" he thought. Snape and Draco laughed and smiled all day. Harry's eyes were swollen from crying. He felt bad for him, but the day wasn't over for the three of them. He had bigger problems to handle, such as Draco's dad coming over tomorrow and Snape doesn't want to send Draco home to his  
abusive father. Plus, school starts in a week.

* * *

**What will happen to Draco in the week? What do you all want to see? Do you all still what to read this story? If you want to be rude then just PM me and we can talk. If you don't like something there are ways to say it nicely. PM me and tell me what you think.**


	14. Draco goes home

Been a long time. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it.

* * *

The next morning, Harry wakes up very early in the morning. He normally never made it up before Snape called for him, but today was different. It was 5:30 am, and when his feet hit the ground, he remembered what happened yesterday. His legs and hands were killing him. Tears poured down his face as he walked down the stairs. To his surprise, Snape was not awake. So, he slowly walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some milk to drink. When he was finished, he went to the living room and turned on the TV to Supernatural and fell asleep on the couch. Snape walked down at 7 am, and he was going to let the boys sleep for a bit longer, until he saw Harry on the couch. His face was red, and you could see the dried up tear on his face.

"Harry" Snape said as he put a hand on him. Harry jumped up and looked at Snape was the widest eyes he ever seen.

"Y-Yes Sir?" Harry replied with a shaking voice. He was scared of Snape, and he was not going to try anything with him. Snape reached his hand out to touch his hair. Harry flinched and closed his eyes.

"Harry, what is wrong?" Snape said very sadly. Harry locked his eyes on the floor.

"Nothing sir. I am ok." Harry's voice was so quiet that Snape almost missed it. Snape reached his hand out again to touch his face. Harry flinched closing his eyes and moved his face out of the way.

Snape was not sure what was up with this boy, but he gives up and said "Fine. Whatever is wrong with you, get over it and go to the table for breakfast." Harry did what Snape said and sat there hundred percent quiet. Snape shakes his head whatever. He went upstairs to get Draco up. He told him to get ready to go home and come down stairs in 10 mins.

Draco came down stairs and sat next to Harry. He asked "how are you?"

"My body hurts." He said very quietly.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked laughing a little at the end and how funny Harry looked.

"Shhhhh! Snape may hear you and get mad." Harry said with tears in his eyes.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like you are scared of Snape?" Draco asked

"Be- Because I am. I don't want to be in pain. I don't want him to hurt me. You were not there yesterday after you left."

"But Harry, he doesn't mean it like that. It's out of love."

"I don't see it, but we better start eating before he comes in here." Both Draco and Harry made two plates full of food to start eating. Harry even made a plate for Snape. Before Snape walked in, Harry and Draco were talking about school and stuff, but as soon as Harry's eyes hit Snape, he stopped talking. Snape knew something was up, but didn't feel like bothering with it, so he talked to Draco the whole time. By the time they finished breakfast it was time for Draco to go home.

Draco stood in front of the door with his head down. Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and he looked up at Harry. They smile to each other as a way to say strong, but as soon as Harry's eyes meet Snape's, he removed his hand and looked back at the floor. The door opens and Draco's father walks in. Draco keeps his head low and eyes locked to the floor. It was the look of a completely submissive son. The look of a son that was beaten down so many times that looking into his own fathers eyes scared him. Snape also saw the same look on Harry's face. The way that he was standing was not the look of the boy he had grown to love. It finally hit him that Harry was trying to be submissive because he was scared. He was going to go over to Harry but was stopped by Lucius.

"So I presume that Draco was not a problem after one night."

"Not at all" Snape said. He looked over at Harry. "If anything I had more problems with mine." Harry just lowered his head. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Really now? Maybe your going too easy on him. Maybe I should take him up stairs and show you how to really punish him so he will stop?" Harry's eyes shot up and tears started to fell at this, because he was sure Snape would take him up on his offer. His whole body started to shake.

"Thank you very mu…" Snape was in the middle of saying something when he was cut off.

"Please Uncle Snape don't do that." Draco said seeing how his friend was. Lucius backhanded him hard in the face. He stepped closer to his son. "I hope you remember your place real soon. I was talking to an adult and not you. If you don't remember I'll beat your a** here and now. Do you understand me little boy." He said in a really cold tone.

"Father please…" Draco cried.

"Wrong move boy. I was trying to talk to Snape but because you want to be so brave and strong in front of your friend Harry here, I will show you your place. Snape, this is what a real punishment should be like. Drop your pant and boxers boy."

"But dad, in front of Snape and Harry?" He voice was showed how scared he was. Lucius hit Draco's face again.

"It looks like being with Snape has made you forget who you are talking to. So now you can remove everything." Draco knew where this was going, so he lowered his head, and striped. When he finished he looked in both Snapes and Harry's eyes before lowering his head again.

"Turn around, hands on your head, and count or we start over."

"Yes father." Draco did everything he was told to do.

Draco was unsure what has father had up his sleeve, but knew it was everything but good. Draco's back had just started to heal to where there was not marks but this was going to make it start over again.

"Ready to start ungrateful little boy." His father said

"Yes sir."

With that said, he felt the first hit. He know this feeling all to well; it was his father's leather belt.

"One sir." All he could hear was the sound of the belt coming back down. Snape turned his head. There was nothing he could do to stop it, and he wished he didn't have to see it

"Two sir." Tears already forming into his eyes. His father would have normally had a number in his head that he wanted to reach before he would stop, but today was different. He was watching the clock.

10 mins later

"Fifty six sir." Dracos back, legs, arms, and neck were bright red. Draco was crying as hard as he could and still counted. He wanted it to be over. When he heard his father put his belt back on, Draco fell to the floor and just cried. Lucius pulled him up by his hair. "Get dressed. We are leaving." Draco just nodded, and Lucius said good bye to Snape as walked out the door to wait for Draco. He looked up at Snape and Harry to say goodbye, but Harry cut him off by saying "See you at School soon."

Draco smiles and replied with "yes…. Thank you." Then runs all the door.

* * *

So what did you think? Do you still want me to write more.


End file.
